Rowdypunk'd
by RexStrife
Summary: Here's the Rowdyruff Boys in Punk'd. Maybe shorter than Powerpunk'd. Sorry for the delay. I was out station and my computer could not come along with me.


Rowdypunk'd

Disclaimers: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or Punk'd. You should know who own them.

----------------------------------------------

"Ever wonder if I really went back to where I was supposed to go after some punking in Townsville? Well yes, I did leave but did I say I would only Punk those girls? I don't think so people. I still have some more people in mind or should I say Big Eyed Weirdos? It's like this. I went to Mojo Jojo's Volcano Mountain Top Observatory and found a note sticking on his door. It said: '_This is Mojo Jojo. If you are looking for me or the Rowdyruff Boys, you're wasting your time at this very moment on the very spot you're standing on now for we are not in the Observatory because we're now in Comic-Con for Interviews which is why you would find a note instead of me and the boys so you're wasting your precious time if you want to see us._'. Well, how about that? What they say about Mojo Jojo is true after all. He does repeat himself over and over for which is why he wrote this note that shows his writing of words going over and over so this is indeed Mojo Jojo because there's no one else out there who would repeat him or herself like Mojo Jojo for if there are, this might not be Mojo Jojo but since he stated that the boys are with him so I can safely and clearly say that they really are at Comic-Con. What?" Ashton Kutcher drinks a cup of water.

Location: Comic-Con

"Here we are at Comic-Con at San Diego. And guess who I ran into on the way?" Ashton Kutcher made a 'nervous' look as he pointed.

"This is Michael Jackson. Welcome to Comic-Con. Hm… HAAOOOO!!!" shrieked Michael Jackson.

"Well, actually that's one of his fans. Who I'm actually talking about are…" Ashton pointed again with his thumb this time.

The camera moves to show who he ran into.

"Why, they're none other than the Powerpuff Girls!" said Ashton off screen.

"Hi!" Bubbles' waved at the camera.

"Hello!" Blossom waved as well.

"Welcome back!" Buttercup joined in the wave.

The camera man moves back a little so we can see the girls and Kutcher.

"All right girls… how would you like to do me a favor?" asked Ashton.

"What is it?" the girls were curious.

"You know me. I'm going to punk those Rowdyruff Boys and I will need your help. Where's your Dad? What about the Mayor and Miss Bellum?" Ashton looks around.

"Oh, we're all taking a break now. For the boys and Mojo, they are still signing autographs." replied Blossom.

"Oh… I see. Then I guess it would just be the three of you and I. how about it?" Ashton grins.

"That would be totally awesome!" Buttercup smacked her fists together.

"All right, here's what we're gonna do. I want you girls to act like you're interested in them. You know… during Episode 'Rowdyruff Boys'?" the man of Punk'd tried to recall things.

Blossom and Bubbles' giggled while Buttercup smacked her own face.

"Yeah, I guess you know what I mean. You would try to sweet talk them. Well, that would be hard so forget that. Just do what you can to get their attention. When they really could not resist your charms any longer, ask them out. I'm sure they would be glad to. After that, get them into embarrassment by annoying them with their come back Episode 'The Boys Are Back in Town'. You ready?" here we go.

"Okay! We're ready!" Blossom and Bubbles' raised their hands.

Ashton looks at Buttercup. She had a 'nearly passed out' look.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Boys are gross. But do you want to Punk them?" asked Ashton.

Buttercup snapped out of it.

"Oh… man… not those Episodes again. Oh well… it's Punking time!" Buttercup is hyper now.

"All right, go get them." Ashton went to hide.

The Rowdyruff Boys were still signing autographs. It's like they were very popular. Well, mostly girls wanted their autographs. Boomer was interested the most in signing for the girls. Butch was getting tired and Brick felt like kicking Mojo's butt due to him slacking off by making an excuse that he'll be back from the washroom which he didn't. After the signing, Brick and Butch nearly passed out. They drank lots of water but not too much.

"Well, I'm glad that was over… for now." said a tired Brick.

"You just had to say 'for now', do you?" Butch was annoyed.

"I'm okay with the signing. The only problem is that my hands are tired." Boomer looks at his hands.

Brick and Butch groaned. Just then… someone caught their attention especially Boomer's.

"Oh boys…" it was Bubbles'.

Boomer immediately turned to look.

"Not you girls again…" Brick responded with his storyline personality.

"So how did it go?" Boomer was the polite one.

"It was tiring but I think you guys are more exhausted than we are." Bubbles' replied.

"Yeah, we're more than exhausted." Butch's shoulders were cramping up.

"Well… I think you boys should get some time off your work for now." said Buttercup.

"What do you mean?" asked Brick.

"You boys deserve a rest. Why don't we go for some Ice Cream or maybe lunch? How does that sound to you?" Blossom caught Brick's eyes.

"Uh… ah… well… um… all right. I guess we could use some refreshments, right guys?" Brick elbowed Butch who then fell off his seat.

"I supposed that would be a yes." Butch replied.

"Alrighty then, let's go." Bubbles' held Boomer's arm.

Blossom held Brick's and Buttercup held Butch's. Buttercup and Butch, deep down inside their Hearts showed signs of disgust while Brick and Boomer showed signs of shyness. Okay, so they are in the middle of the crowd. The girls began their true parts.

"Oh yes, that reminds me. Remember the time when I pulled down your pants?" she teased Brick.

A lot of people looked at Brick. His face instantly became red.

"And remember the time you're my baby?" Bubbles' reminded Boomer.

"And I made you crunched your tongue?" Buttercup's was the painful experience one.

"Uh… girls… you're a little too loud." said Brick who was sweating.

"Boy… was your face really red when your pants were down." Blossom continued.

Brick was really becoming even redder than ever since he is in public.

"I remember I gave you a makeup Boomy." Bubbles' gave Boomer a nickname.

Boomer became very, very embarrassed.

"And you know what Butch? You were almost crying for your mommy when your tongue was so hurt." Buttercup really made Butch red.

The Rowdyruff Boys were really embarrassed now. And whoever makes them embarrassed will pay.

"That's it!!! I've had it!!!" Brick roared in anger.

"Oh, before you get any angrier, you boys better look up there. It's very important." said Blossom.

The Rowdyruff Boys turned around and looked up to see a screen. It said: _Punk'd_. The Powerpuff Girls giggled.

"You just got Punk'd!!" all three Powerpuffs cried out at the same time.

Ashton Kutcher appeared from his hiding place. The boys noticed the king of prankster and recognized him.

"Oh man!! I can't believe we fell for that one!" Brick snapped his 'fingers'.

"You sure did Rowdy." replied Ashton Kutcher.

"So you girls were just punking us all along?" asked Butch.

"Well… we just wanted to know how would you react before you realized you were Punk'd." Buttercup laughed.

"Well, guess what? You just saw how we reacted." Boomer still felt embarrassed.

"Say cheese to the camera boys and girls." said Ashton as he pointed at the camera.

"All right… all right, I'm Brick." the Red one placed his hand on his chest with a smile.

"I'm Boomer." Boomer placed his hand on his.

"And I'm Butch." Butch placed his hand on his as well.

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys and we just got Punk'd." said all three boys at the same time.

The crowd cheered and suddenly from out of nowhere, Tom Kenny appeared. He moved the camera towards a TV.

"Ha, ha, ha, man. Those boys didn't know that was coming. So once again, the day… no wait, the Rowdyruff Boys were Punk'd, thanks to Ashton Kutcher." said Tom Kenny who acted as his 'Narrator' role.

Ending Theme:

Blossom! Commander and the Leader!

Bubbles! She is the Joy and the Laughter!

Buttercup! And she's the Toughest Fighter!

They just Punk'd those Rowdyruffs.

They got Punk'd, all 3 of them got Punk'd.

Who will get Punk'd next time?

That is a secret.

They got Punk'd, all 3 of them got Punk'd.

Who will get Punk'd next time?

That is a secret.

Powerpuff!


End file.
